


Relaxed

by dupli



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Really fluffy, i wrote this half-asleep, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: Geno loves Mario more than anything in the world.





	Relaxed

**Author's Note:**

> sappy genario because seriously why isnt there more of this hh

Geno couldn't stay long, but he knew a good cuddle with Mario wouldn't hurt. After all, they were dating.

It was always so comfortable just laying together. hands brushing down to their sides as they stared into each others eyee. It was so relaxing and warm. 

"Stars... You look so beautiful tonight." Geno held a hand up to drift his fingers through Mario's soft hair.

"T-thank you, Geno.." Mario blushed. His face turned a bright pink.

"No problem, love." Geno snuggled a bit closer to Mario. He could feel Mario's body slowly rise up and down to his breath.

Mario gentily cupped Geno's chin. Giving a soft smile as he pressed his forehead against his. Both of them giggled a little. This gave Geno the chance to hold Mario as well. The couple laid there with smiles on their face. 

"I don't think I wanna ever leave.." Geno sighed.

"Neither do I." Mario responded.

"But, you know what?" Geno smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah?" Mario wonderered.

"I'll just come back tomorrow to cuddle you more." Geno gentily pressed his lips against Mario's. It was a rather short and sweet kiss. But it still was as good as every other time.

"That's good." Mario smiled once they pulled away. His face was multiple shades of pink.


End file.
